Fabulations
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Une entrée du journal d'Isabella Swan concernant son beau vampire. OS.


Les fabulations d'Isabella Swan sur le beau Cullen :

"Cher journal,

Comment le décrire avec des mots humains, lui qui ne l'est plus depuis des décennies ?

Je pense que nul d'entre nous, êtres faits de chair et de sang, n'est capable de toucher du doigt un mystère qui sommeil là depuis des siècles... oh Seigneur... pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi Edward m'a-t-il préservée d'une morte aussi certaine que foudroyante ? dérobée que je suis au prix de la vie...

Je me souviens exactement de ce que j'ai vu : sa vitesse, sa puissance. Jamais elles n'auraient pu appartenir au règne humain !... et dire qu'il a cherché à m'en dissuader !... c'est bien mal me connaître ! Edward a un secret. Et jamais je n'aurai pu deviner lequel si toutes les pièces du puzzle ne s'étaient pas reconstituées sous mes yeux. Des indices, un accident... et me voici à percer le plus lourd et le mieux gardé des secrets des Cullen !...

Ce que j'ai lu dans les yeux d'Edward peu après mon "sauvetage" m'a fait traverser des siècles d'histoire, plonger au plus profond de son âme, goûter à quelque chose de proche des fables et des histoires extraordinaires. Je me suis noyée dans ses yeux qui semblaient sans fond, juste une brume claire, un puits dans lequel je rêve de me replonger. Je n'y ai nullement vu l'enfer... loin de là.

Depuis que je connais la véritable nature d'Edward, je m'explique beaucoup mieux les choses ; pourquoi mon regard a été immédiatement attiré par lui lorsqu'il a franchi le pas de la cantine voilà quelques semaines, pourquoi je n'ai jamais été satisfaite de ma condition. Je cherche quelque chose que l'histoire de la Terre et des Hommes semble avoir englouti par peur ou méconnaissance. Jamais Edward ne m'a fait peur, c'est plutôt son côté fuyant que je crains. L'idée que soudain Edward disparaisse dans la nature me laisse avec une angoisse sans nom !...

Dès leur entrée à la cafétéria, j'ai eu le sentiment profond que tous les enfants du docteur Cullen me connaissaient. C'était très étrange... je dois passer pour folle.

Etre un livre ouvert devant eux ne me gêne pas, ils voient en moi comme par transparence.

Je ne ressens absolument rien d'hostile venant de leur part, bien au contraire. Sans l'intervention d'Edward, je serai morte. Ils sont tous devenus mes anges gardiens, dans cette bourgade où le soleil ne brille presque jamais. Ils sont devenus mes astres, mes très beaux astres, et au milieu d'eux se trouve Edward ; une étoile au firmament dont l'attraction sur moi grandit de jour en nuit.

Je ne vis et ne rêve plus que d'Edward. Il m'arrive même de l'imaginer dans ma chambre ! cette impression est si vivace, si réelle... je pourrai effectivement jurer qu'il était là !...

C'est une drogue tellement douce qu'il me semble aisé d'en devenir dépendante.

J'ai tellement envie de me rendre prisonnière de ses bras, qu'il rende mes lèvres captives de baisers langoureux, que ses mains visitent mon corps entier... j'y pense si souvent que je crois devenir folle !... Oh Edward... rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie.

J'en arrive presque à bénir le papier qui demeure muet face à mes confessions ardentes et au fait que Charlie voie si peu en moi. Ce secret a pour conséquence de me rendre plus opaque encore aux yeux des autres...

Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place dans cette vie, c'est comme si je cheminais sur le sentier battu tout en étant attirée par les voies sans issue. Mais j'ai vu la lumière au bout du tunnel et cette lumière, c'est Edward.

Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ceci pour qui que ce soit ! cette attirance que rien ne semble pouvoir entraver, aucune force au monde, aucune puissance sévissant dans l'au-delà auquel il a été dérobé. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il se raconte, qu'il me dise son histoire !... le fera-t-il un jour ? sous quel clair de lune se confiera-t-il à moi jusqu'au lever du jour ?...

J'aime bien au-delà de l'humain, mes sens ne répondent plus qu'à ses appels et je pourrai dès à présent donner ma vie pour Edward. Qu'importe à présent qu'on me prenne pour folle ! Je sais, je suis certaine à présent que mon avenir sont les Cullen."


End file.
